


The agreement

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Chi Chi makes and agreement with trunks at first she seems to hate it then it goes her way.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Chi-Chi
Kudos: 1





	The agreement

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT KID TRUNKS THIS IS 19 YEAR OLD TRUNKS.
> 
> I WANTED TO PUT THAT TO LET PEOPLE KNOW TO CHILL WHEN THEY READ THIS FIC.
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a comment good or bad it all helps me grow.

CHi chi couldn't believe she agreed to this it was madness and crazy and stupid but she needed the money and the one person who was gonna give it to her was her son's best friend and her best friends, son. It almost seemed unreal when trunks proposed the deal a blowjob and sucking on her breast for 120,000,000 Zeni she lost it how could he even think of such a thing she was old enough to be his mom and what his mom think of this and what she knew of how he was spending her money for sex, in the moment she was pissed then another bombshell got dropped on her she was not the first one trunks had made this deal with he had made it with 18 years ago which didn't surprise her she was into money but had changed a little, chi chi was in disbelief until she called 18 and was the whole truth the deal was solid all she had to do was give him a blowjob and he felt her tits and that's all and trunks always paid upfront.

The housewife grounded to herself awaiting the arrival of the half Saiyan she didn't know if she should call this off or go through with it he hadn't given her the money yet and she was having second thoughts just as her thoughts became more and more deep trunks interrupted her he had let himself in and had taken his shirt and pants off exposing his impressively large cock chi chi was baffled the half Saiyan was only 19 and yet was hug like her husband just missing a few inches. Trunks smiled at chi chi noticing her drooling prompting her to get nervous and wipe it away. Walking towards her he wanted her so bad since he was a pre-teen she as always hot to him and a milf just like 18 before he got to touch her chi chi stopped him in his tracks

"NOW HOLD ON before she starts this I have a few rules first the money, second no extra shit, third only a blowjob and breast got it" chi chi stated folding her arms to the annoyed face of the young man.

"Yeah I got it and the money is in the living room it's all there and since I paid can I get that blowjob I heard so much about it from when my dad and mom used to talk about your guys' special vacations. CHi chi was red they still talked about those and trunks had heard how embarrassing she thought they were certainly gonna get a call after she was done blowing their son that though in her mind made her cringe trying to not think of trunks as their son as she got on her knees and put her hands on trunks hips getting him into a position she started kissing his tip tasting his pre-cum liking it was warm and sweet moving her hands up his thighs she liked the reaction she got to think after all these years she still had it. Licking the tip of his cock making sure to put her tongue in his slit looking up at him to see him looking down at her his face looked like he was in pain but he was grunting and cursing and loving how good it was thrusting his hips trying to get her to open her mouth and take his full length but chi chi wouldn't let him giving his tip a small bite when he tried to force his cock in her mouth down her throat.

"Ouch hey what was that for"

"If we are doing this we are doing this my way got it" chi chi dug her nails into his hips more making him jump in pain.

"I got I got I swear I won't try it again," trunks said his eyes almost getting a little watery from the pain but he began to calm down as chi chi began to lick his tip more first the underside moving her hands up and down his shaft giving his balls a small squeeze from time to time. chi chi made sure it was a good blowjob licking the vein that ran down his cock and twirling her tongue around his cock eventually she let him in her mouth and took his full length, lost it feeling her tongue massage his cock thrusting in deeper and deeper he grab chi chi head pushing his dick in more.

"OH FUCK YES SHIT YES!!!!" Trunks screamed holding chi chi head more as she sucked harder and harder squeezing his balls tighter and tighter. She was relentless; it had only been 8 minutes and he was ready to cum.

Chi chi sucked harder and harder digging her nails into trunks thighs controlling how hard he was thrusting into her mouth making sure he didn't lose control or go too far since he was pushing so much on her head, sensing he was about to cum she decide to give him a little treat and tease moving her hands to his ass she squeezes and just like his daddy trunks came all over her mouth she swallowed it or as much as she could as she felt trunks shake and his knees go weak and his grip tightens on her bun. Trunks couldn't believe how good she was and how fast she made him cum he fell back on the ground shooting more of his cum everywhere and all over her and floor.

"OH FUCK you are amazing" trunks said laying on the kitchen floor as he saw chi chi get up and lick the rest of the cum off her and rinse her mouth out. The half Saiyan tried to move but couldn't his legs were so weak she had sucked him dry and he loved it. Chi chi looked back at trunks from the sink and he was still on the floor. She was somewhat happy she still could suck dick and make it cum under 20 minutes whether it was Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, or trunks she was top of her game. Smiling and laughing a little she caught the attention of trunks who lifted his head as much as he could to see what was funny.

"Oh dear you made quite the mess and If you wanted me to spit it on you I could have but I'll help you clean up" 

trunks looked around he did make a mess the floor was almost covered but looking down he found a disgusting sight he had come so much that some got on him and on his chest but that got all throw out the window when chi straddled him and licking it off for him, feeling his dick get hard he wanted to fuck her more an went to kiss her but was cut off.

"Oh no sorry trunks we had a deal you got a blowjob and got to feel my tits and that's all" chi chi got off of trunks getting some towels to clean up the mess leaving trunks to look baffled

"But wait what if I paid you more" trunks pleaded with chi chi has he tried to pull his pants up

"MMMM sorry trunks I already got 120,000,000 I think I'm good but maybe try 18 she is looking to buy a new house and car" chi chi smiled at trunks whose mouth hung low he didn't expect that he thought he would be able to fuck her more feeling a little sad he cheered up about the news of 18 she was his first and would fuck for more money. Waving goodbye to chi chi he went to talk to the door she made sure to lead him out at the door he kissed her and she kissed him back slipping in some tongue but pushed him away going inside shutting the door picking up the bag to count the money.

Trunks started to fly away as best as he could still weak from her fantastic blowjob he was WOWED by it and did want more but he would have to wait in the meantime he would go see how 18 prices were. As he flew away he saw Gohan and videl's house and got an idea making a little detour he dropped behind some trees calling goten to see if he wanted any part of his plan.

Back at home chi chi finished counting her money 18 was right he would pay up it was all there she had to admit it wasn't half bad only about 15 minutes and she proved she still had the best BJ skills smiling to herself she fixed herself some tea thinking about how much more she could have gone and how she got the better end of the deal since trunks forgot he could feel her breast she smiled at the thought of it but she would keep it a secret if he remembers he could always collect if he didn't it wouldn't be a burden to her she thought sipping her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. If you like you can leave a comment it all helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
